


Can't take my eyes off you

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Model Lance (Voltron), Photography, Pinging Lance (Voltron), Pining Ryan Kinkade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: A lost lover, a beautiful eyed boy running on the street; Ryan had to find him back, him and his ocean eyes.Something in honour of Lance's birthday...





	Can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!!  
> I'm so happy to be able to celebrate my favorite boy's birthday (even if this is a fic that I made for a zine, especially for the Kinkance "In My Scope Zine", and I forgot to post it and oopsie BUT this is the best occasion to do it so here I am!), this beautiful soul's birthday. I have to admit, at the very begining of the show I didn't found him interesting enough (I was more into Shiro and Pidge) but this Loverboy got my heart and now I'm obsessed over him and I'll never stop.   
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY BLUE BOY!!!

He was already late, and maybe that wasn't his fault. Or maybe it was. But he had this guilty pleasure to bring his knight and his princess to school in the morning, even if he took early classes, and to see them smile while squeezing his hand to show him that an orange squirrel crossed the road and climbed on the tree with its little claws before disappearing in the green massive foliage. But now, he was late and Griffin had his own guilty pleasure to send him messages when he was late, teasing him about it and about the fact that he was a mama bear with them – Griffin could talk as much as he wanted, he wasn't really better than Ryan when it came to Jena, his younger sister. He held closer his bag in which he had his camera while diving into the crowded street, already fighting against the fleeting time; but what he saw, he couldn't unsee and now he could let the time slip between his fingers.

These ocean eyes.

He couldn't take his eyes off these sapphires gleaming in the morning light. Every movement around him was blurred by his aura, faded colours, orange light and him. This tall man with caramel skin and his nose buried into a large knitted blue scarf, his hands tucked in his large jacket's pockets while he was walking up the street without even casting a look at Ryan. He bumped into him, nose into his scarf and at that very moment his eyes met Ryan's: a whole nebula made of space dust, with the morning light drowning into them and those smily eyes above the scarf looking at him. He wished he had more time when he heard a muffled “Excuse me, Sir” before this celestial beauty began to walk again. To flee in the flow. And that was maybe the moment when Ryan understood that his chance walked away, quickly, with the wind. If he wasn't already late, if the little hands of the clock weren't running like this, if he had just ten minutes, he would follow him and these perfect blue eyes. But James was already sending him a hundred messages that Ryan carefully ignored in order to watch this beautiful creature, walking away, maybe forever.

***

“Okay, tell me that one tiny more time and I'll stop with this Ry”, James teased him with his elbow as Ryan tried to grab his sandwich in his bag.

This was a terrible error, he should have known that James would tease him forever for what happened a month ago. A. Whole. Month. Ago. He never saw the gorgeous man again, and how much he regretted that he couldn't stop and talk with him, you are a disaster Ryan, a real disaster. He couldn't forget the blue of his eyes, this scarf, the nebula.

“Oh, come on Ry, I'm just joking”, he continued with a little smile on his face as Ryan didn't condescend to give him a glance and reached for his food in his bag. “Okay, okay, leave this sandwich alone I'm taking you to a dinner, accept this invitation as my biggest apology, o dear Ryan”, he said while joining his hands as in a prayer.

Ryan only rolled his eyes before a smile appeared on his face, James was really unpredictable for the most of the time, and that always surprised him a bit.

“And you promise you won't tease me about it anymore”, Ryan rose an eyebrow as he put back in his bag the sandwich he was grabbing before.

“I really can't pro...”

“Do you want to talk about Keith?”

“Deal.”

He elbowed him as James just pouted before standing up and waiting for Ryan to do the same. He won this battle, but not the war.

The place was nothing really fancy, greased air and syrup's scent, fake red leather seats and plastic plants all around, a large counter with a grumpy short-haired waitress giving them a look behind her circular large glasses, showing them a free seat and the other one, smiling at them with her cloud hair circling her smiling face, nodding at them. They sat between the dusty leaves and the dirty windows; Ryan put his camera on the table before grabbing the menu and diving into the succulent names of the food such as “Secrets from Oriande: blueberry cheesecake”, “Coran's plate: potatoes with an Algerian sauce” or his favourite “Mrs. Blue Lion: the surprise of the chief”.

“Hello, welcome to Voltron dinner. Name's Lance, how can I help you”, the man asked as Ryan rose his head and lost his mind. It was him. It was his beautiful creature with a blue scarf. He couldn't think straight.

“Two Mrs. Blue Lion and the choice is yours for the sodas”, James answered with a flirty tone, missing the table with his elbow as a little mocking smile appeared on the beautiful man's face.

“Yeah, sure”, he answered as he scratched something on his notepad.

“Where are you from”, this question burned Ryan's lips but instead of his mouth saying it it was James'.

“Varadero, Cuba. Shouldn't ring a bell”, he answered after laying his eyes first on James, then on Ryan. He remembered... Maybe...

“You have such a... Particular name for a Cuban guy”, James admitted with a charming smile which just made Ryan roll his eyes in despair, a look that Lance remarked before smirking.

“My name”, he playfully asked while checking his name tag dramatically. “Oh don't worry, Lance is just short for Leandro Alejandro Nicolas Carlos Eduardo”, he reeled off blinking twice as James had his mouth wide open hearing this. Ryan caught himself smiling.

“Oh well... It's cute, I guess”, James rose his shoulders while saying this and Lance burst into the purest laughter in the world, a blessing for Ryan's ears.

“He was joking, James”, he finally dared to say while moving slowly his head.

“Yeah sure I knew that, ha ha ha”, he of course wasn't. James could hear anything from a cute guy and believe it: Ryan saw him speaking with _the_ Keith once, and that was pretty awesome.

“Yeah, sure you knew”, said Lance while hiding the huge smile on his face, “I'll be back in a minute, with the orders then!”

And as he left, Ryan followed his silhouette – James did the same in fact. Wasn't he the luckiest man on Earth? Wasn't he blessed by this cute angel? Yes indeed.

“He's cute”, James whispered.

“He's the guy I'm talking to you about for a month, so, yes, I can only agree.”

“Yeah tru... What”, James suddenly rose his voice and quickly looked at Ryan with surprised, yet smiling, eyes. Ryan knew that this attitude meant nothing good, either for him or Lance. “You must tell him!”

“I must nothing James. I'm sure the guy doesn't even remember me”, he crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward against it.

“But you do”, James' statement wasn't false, but Ryan never wanted to look like a creep, like some strange guy hitting on him. He could watch him, only watch: that was perfectly fine, wasn't it? “And you should make a move then!”

“You were hitting on him five minutes ago, James.”

“It was before knowing that the guy is your famous lover from the street”, James elevated his tone a bit as Ryan, with a gesture, told him to calm down. “Sorry Ry, but I just can't stand your pining anymore.”

“Says the one who's actually pining on Keith”, he answered while raising an eyebrow to tease him a bit.

James stayed speechless for a moment, Ryan knew he was right. James pouted and started to stare through the window pane, the crowded street seemed to be more interesting than arguing with Ryan who was actually rewinding all the photographs he took. Too many sunrises lately, only to remind himself of this moment when the sky harmoniously coloured the beautiful face of an angel, with its orange beams. He pushed the button several times and the photographs unfolded one after another, like an endless road of landscapes made of red, orange and blue.

“You're a photographer, right”, the voice asked as he rose his head only to notice Lance looking at what he was doing while putting the plate in front of him. He lost the ability to speak, as usual.

“We both are, more or less”, James corrected, “we take classes and Ry is more into videos and stuff but eventually he's far better than me at capturing the essence of his subjects!”

If that was meant to be a subtle way to begin a conversation, James won the gold medal for the stupidest pick-up line ever. Congratulations, your diploma will be delivered to you in few days by letter.

“Really”, Lance asked as he looked into Ryan's eyes for a moment, maybe for an eternity. “I'd love to see your work then!”

“... Yes of course, I can show it to you if you want”, his tone was cooler than intended but this was the best he could do without beginning to smile with all his heart. Lance's face brightened instantly as he heard his answer.

“Great! I'll have a short break in fifteen minutes, I'll come back to see it then!”

Griffin, I will kill you or reveal your crush on Keith. I'm still hesitating.

***

He was waiting for him for an hour now, he shouldn't have accepted in the first place, this idea was an error, James' error. And because “you know, we know about light and stuff, we are pros and Ry needs a model, you seem to want a photoshoot and all is free: it should be a deal for both of you guys”. Yes, thank you Griffin. Best. Idea. Ever.

Lance wasn't really late, Ryan came here sooner. Just in case, just to prepare himself and to not chicken out before the photoshoot. Yes, just in case. Just in case the light was bad here and there, just in case the landscape wouldn't do justice to Lance's eyes, just in case he would melt before seeing Lance. And he did well, oh God he did well. Lance wore the most edgy outfit he could, Ryan could bet on that; he wore ripped blue jeans with fishnet tights and an oversized beige coat on his shoulders while having the cutest smile on his face as he weaved at Ryan. Ryan's legs felt like jelly. That should be illegal, Lance should be illegal, looking like _this_ should be illegal.

“Hey Ryan”, he said as he scampered along towards him, “I hope you weren't waiting too much! I had a little problem on my way, nephews you know”, he said while gesturing in front of his face. “But whatever, we're here for the photoshoot! I'm so excited and so happy that you agreed!”

“Sure, no problem about that”, he answered trying to hide as well as possible the blush appearing on his cheeks. “You think the location is good? I mean, if you want we can go elsewhere and...”

“No! This place is per-fect”, he cut him mid-sentence while looking all around him. “It's super cute and cosy and I really like this place!” A long silence followed this statement, during which Ryan couldn't look into his eyes. “Well... Since I never had a photoshoot, and from James' words you know how to quote and quote capture the essence of your subject tell me what to do, Ryan.”

He went silent for a long while, scrutinizing Lance's clear face standing out of the décor. He wasn't really sure. With Lance, it was different. It _meant_ something, not like with the models in class. He had feelings to hide, he couldn't fail this.

“Well... First of all, relax your shoulders: I can see from here that you are tense.”

“I'm not”, he protested while arching an eyebrow and immediately after a little smile appeared on Ryan's face.

“Breathe deeply, close your eyes and when you open them you're ready, okay”, he asked and Lance nodded.

He closed his eyes. Ryan could breathe too, just to not fell too tense. He should listen his own advice, and in fact he wasn't really sure if what he said was meant for Lance or himself.

“Ryan, can you show me the pictures? Pretty please”, he said and fluttered his eyelashes with the cutest grin on his face.

“I'll send them to you once these are edited, don't worry about it Lance”, he answered while trying to hide his blush. “I'll begin to edit them tonight, I promise!”

“Thank you again Ryan, it was really nice of you”, he mumbled as he scratched his chin. “I mean, the photoshoot and all... That was pretty cool in fact!”

“The pleasure was mine”, he didn't lie and the pleasure was even greater because he had to see Lance for a whole afternoon. He could see his smile, when he pouted because he wasn't pleased witch what he did and the glisten in his eyes, this was everything and even more for Ryan. And now, once everything was done, he didn't hate James _that_ much.

“Yeah sure”, he ran his fingers nervously through his hair before looking at Ryan's face for a longer moment. “I was wondering... Okay, nevermind that was stupid.”

“You said nothing Lance, go on. It can't be stupid.”

“You promise you won't think I'm”, he hesitated before pursuing, “a creep?”

Ryan's heart missed a beat.

“I won't, I promise.”

“... We already met before actually. I bumped into you like... A whole month ago? Maybe much more? That doesn't really matter in fact.”

So he remembered. Ryan lived a mental breakdown, a heart attack and lacked air at the same time. He remembered. Ryan felt a pleasant warmth going through his veins as he saw a blush appearing on Lance's face and his expression softened.

“And... That may be stupid, but I... Okay, that will definitely be stupid. Ryan, would you agree to eat something with me? Like in a date-ish way”, Ryan blinked twice in awe. Was Lance actually asking him on a date? Was there a master of the time fixing the errors of their first meeting? Was that even the real life, or just a crazy fantasy? “Okay, that sounded weird. Forget that Ryan, thanks again for the photoshoot that was cool and see you!”

He began to go away, Ryan could feel him slip through his fingers; again. He began to curse fate, he began to curse everything. James was the more to blame, it was all his fault. He went through this crush and he actually could let him slip through... No. Not again. He delicately reached to his beige sleeve, making him look back at him; these sapphires looking with pain. This was their last chance, last time, the string of fate was guiding them again. He couldn't take his eyes off him. The universe gave them a last shot, hit or miss.

“I do remember you”, Ryan admitted softly as Lance's eyes began to shine again, “and that would be great if we could go and have something to eat. Together I mean. In a date-ish way if you want. Of course, if you don't want we can go just like...”

“Ryan”, his delicate words caressed Ryan's ears and this fond look he gave him made Ryan stop talking, “I was the one proposing this, how could I change my mind so quickly?”

He gave him a smile. Last shot: right in the bull's eye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment, a kudo and if you want you can find me on [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
